The Bad Touch
by Call-Me-KrazyPerson
Summary: After being tricked by some older classmates and being beaten and raped, Yami snaps and goes temporarily insane. He gets some help from an unlikely source: Seto Kaiba.


_**The Bad Touch**_

**Series: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Characters:** Yami, Kaiba, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Mokuba

**Warnings:** Contains rape and violence

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** After being tricked by some older classmates and being beaten and raped, Yami snaps and goes temporarily insane. He gets some help from an unlikely source: Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Yami staggered into the classroom, covered in mud and blood, his uniform in shreds with one arm of his jacket missing and his shirt in tatters. He stared vacantly at his three friends, the only ones in the now empty school.

"What happened to you?" Joey asked, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to touch his battered friend. Tristan and Téa weren't far behind him and also stepped forward, both showing concern.

"Do not…..DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Yami shouted and ran from the room, running out the door of the school as fast as he could.

He ran and ran, not stopping until he came to a small park. The park was empty except for a mother and her two young children. He didn't even notice that they were there and just flopped down under a tree, too exhausted to run anymore. He felt momentarily safe. Safe from the bad, bad touch of those horrible, horrible hands.

He closed his eyes, resting. But it didn't last long as all the memories of what had happened earlier come flooding back.

It had started out as a normal day. At recess Yugi was looking for someone to play a game with. Earlier in the week he had been challenged by the chess club to play chess with them. He had, of course, beaten them and now he had nothing to do. He decided to let Yami out of the Puzzle and let him play for a while, maybe the spirit would attract someone new to play with.

Yami strode down the hall, looking around absently when three third year students came up to him. "Hey, Yugi, wanna play a game with us?"

This was just what Yugi and Yami had been hoping for. "Sure, where at?" He'd never really talked to the three boys before but had seen them around.

"Behind the school. Come on." They led him behind the school.

Yami didn't really think about how odd it was that they were taking him back there until they go there and he started to get a very bad feeling about it. "What is this game we are going to play?"

"It's called…" the leader of the boys, who was taller than the others, paused for a second and then, "Beat the ever loving crap out of Yugi!" He aimed a kick at Yami's stomach that made contact.

One of the boys grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and threw it as far as he could into the bushes that backed the school. "Ha, can't get at your pretty necklace now, you retard."

"Yugi!" Yami cried after the puzzle, trying to chase after it to get the precious object back.

Yami had the air knocked out of him and he was bent double. He tried to get up but they kept beating at him with their fists and feet. He didn't understand it. He didn't even know them, why were they doing this? "Stop it!" he shouted.

They ignored Yami's cries, and just as he built up enough air to scream they kicked him in the stomach again. Then they tore at his clothes, ripping his right jacket sleeve off and tying it around his mouth like a gag. "Now for the really fun part of the game."

Yami could only reply with a muffled, unintelligible, noise. They came at him, six hands all over him, touching him everywhere, tearing off all of his clothes until he was left completely exposed. Yami squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it'd all go away. He shook, suddenly feeling cold, and fell down and moved back from their groping hands.

They held him down, those hands, and the three boys had their way with their unwilling victim, slamming into his small frame and throwing him roughly around. They continued to beat at him and he was soon covered in blood and mud from being slammed against the ground.

When they were finally done they left Yami on the ground; collapsed and unmoving. He was unconscious and stayed that way for several hours. He was awakened up by the bell of the school tolling that school was over.

Yami slowly made his way to his feet and groped around for his clothes. He found them and put what was left of them back on. It almost didn't seem right to even bother to do so; his pants were mostly intact but his shirt was just shreds and his jacket was missing an arm.

He staggered almost drunkenly towards the bushes where the bullies had thrown his Puzzle. He searched and searched for it but come up with nothing. He couldn't find it anywhere. Finally he gave up and stumbled back to the school.

His friends had stayed after school waiting for him. They didn't know why he had disappeared after recess and were ready to mount a search for him when he came in the door in such a horrible state. They stared in shock for a moment before rushing to his side to help. But he had run away. Screamed at them and then ran away.

Now here he was in the park, gasping for breath. The woman was shocked by the terrible appearance of the teenage boy and was torn between helping him and getting her own children as far away as possible from him. Her motherly instincts took over and she approached him.

"Are you okay?" It wasn't the smartest question; it was obvious that he wasn't. She reached out a hand to gently touch his shoulder.

Yami's violet eyes shot open and he violently slapped the hand away. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" he screamed for the second time that day and jumped to his feet, running again.

He wasn't thinking at all and ran back to the school. The only thought in his mind was that he had to get the Puzzle back; get Yugi back. Yugi would know what to do; he always knew what to do. But when he got to the school he found that the gate had been closed and locked and he couldn't get in.

He pounded at the metal bars, succeeding only in making his hands bleed. "Open these things! Let me in! I have to find Yugi!"

"What do you want for dinner, Mokuba?"

"Can we have pizza, Seto?"

"Again? We had that last Tuesday."

The two Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba, were walking down the sidewalk past Domino High School. At first they didn't recognize the crazed acting boy at the front gate but as they got closer it was unmistakably Yugi Moto.

"And what they hell are you doing, loser? And what happened to you, get attacked by an angry poodle?" Seto addressed him.

Yami didn't acknowledge their presence at all and continued shouting nonsense and beating at the gate. Kaiba got tired of watching it and walked up to him. "I always knew you were an idiot, but this is just sad." He picked the much smaller boy up by what was left of his shirt and glared in his face.

Yami stilled his shouting and beating for a moment. "DO NOT TOUCH ME. UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT. RA HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU, AND PUT A CURSE ON ALL YOUR CHILDREN, AND ON ALL YOUR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN AN-" He began to beat wildly at Kaiba's chest.

Yami had completely flipped his lid. "How are you going to do that if you kill me now when I have no children?" Kaiba could see that there was something terribly wrong with his rival. He was tempted to just drop him and leave; after all it wasn't his problem. But Mokuba was there and his conscience got the better of him and he decided to help the deranged boy.

Kaiba threw Yami over his shoulder, cringing that his perfectly new, perfectly white suit was now ruined by the blood and mud covering the struggling boy. Oh well, he could just buy another one. They rounded a corner and a limousine drove up. The three people got in the back seat.

The driver had noted that the Kaiba's had an injured person with them and asked a question. "Do you wish to be driven to the hospital, sirs?" And after hearing Yami's crazed screaming about how all the gods of Egypt would do the most horrible things to the Kaiba's and all of their descendants, "Perhaps the mental hospital?"

"No, to the mansion." The driver shrugged and did as he was told. Once inside the mansion Kaiba promptly dumped Yami on the floor.

"Tend to him," he said to a random servant and then went to go change into something clean.

Later Kaiba went to go check on Yami. The servants had washed, bandaged, and put him in a pair of white pajamas and put him in bed in one of the many extra bedrooms. He wondered if they had had to sedate him. He had been raging mad before but was now fast asleep.

Kaiba sat down in the chair next to the bed and glared down at the small boy. He really wanted to know what had happened to him to cause him to act like that. It must have been something pretty terrible for him to snap like that. He reached out a hand and poked Yami's shoulder; nothing, no movement at all.

He wondered for a second if he had up and died and grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse. It was there and he dropped the hand. He poked him again. Nothing happened. He must really be out, before he had thrown a fit when he tried to touch him. Kaiba finally gave up trying to wake up Yami and left to let him sleep.

* * *

The next morning the gang had all gathered at Yugi's house. They were all in the kitchen now, planning what to do next. Yesterday after Yami had screamed at them and ran they had tried to find him but couldn't. They were getting very worried and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Everyone lunged for it, but Joey was the closest to it so he grabbed the receiver first. "Hello?"

"Is this the Moto house?" a voice Joey didn't really recognize said.

"Yes, though I'm not a Moto." Joey was confused, who was calling?

"Oh, you're Joey right?"

"Yes, how'd ya knows?" Now Joey was a little creeped out.

"Your accent. This is Mokuba Kaiba. Yugi's over at our house and I thought you'd want to know."

"Hell yes we want to know that, we'll be right over!" Joey slammed the receiver down. "Yugi's at Kaiba's!"

They had no idea why Yugi was at Kaiba's, but they didn't really care about that right now, they were just glad that he was safe. It had really scared them seeing Yugi all beat up like that and to have him act so harshly towards them.

Joey, Tristan, and Téa went as fast as they could over to the Kaiba Mansion. Once there they were all panting and out of breath. They banged on the door and it was answer by a maid. She didn't know them and was reluctant to let a bunch of exhausted teenagers inside.

Mokuba appeared behind her and opened the door all of the way. "Come inside. He's this way." He led the three friends through the mansion until they got to the room where Yami was.

Kaiba was in the room, sitting on the chair, trying again to wake him up. He wasn't having much luck. "Just wake up already, you loser!" he slapped Yami across the face. He didn't wake up.

"What the hell do you thinks you're doing!" Joey stormed into the room and made to punch Kaiba in the face.

Téa grabbed him from behind and held him back. "There's no need to get into a fight right now, Joey. Though Kaiba really didn't need to do that." She glared at the blue-eyed boy.

"The damn idiot has been asleep for over 12 hours. It's time he woke up and told us want happened." Kaiba glared down at the sleeping Yami.

"We want to know too, but that's no reason to hit him!" Tristan said, coming up to Kaiba and glaring at him. He stayed next to him so if he tried to hit Yami again he could stop him.

Mokuba come up to Yami's bed and touched his hand. Yami stirred slightly then his violet eyes popped open and he looked around and saw Joey's, Téa's, Tristan's, and Mokuba's concerned faces, and Kaiba's glaring one. "What, what happened?" He sat up, a little groggy from being asleep, but apparently sane now.

"You don't remember any of it?" Joey asked. With how stressful it had all been it was possible that he had amnesia.

"I do not know. I am just very confused as to why I am here. And why are the Kaiba's here?" He looked down at his chest and found that the Millennium Puzzle was gone. "Where is the Puzzle? Where is Yugi? Where is-" He then remembered all that had happened the day before; being tricked into going behind the school with those creeps, then being beaten and raped. Being touched all over with those bad, bad hands.

"You okay, Yugi? What happened?" Joey took Yami's left hand in his right hand, trying to comfort him. Téa and Tristan moved forward and touched his hand as well.

Yami froze up for a moment and then started screaming. "WHAT THE HELL. NO TOUCHING. DO NOT TOUCH ME." He violently slapped his three friend's hands away.

"Calm down, Yugi, we just want to help. We're not going to hurt you," Joey said, still trying to comfort him.

"You cannot help! No one can help. I need Yugi! Where is Yugi?" Yami wasn't screaming at the top of his lungs anymore but he was still pretty frantic.

"He said something like that before; something about looking for Yugi. Which makes no sense because he is Yugi; damn moron is completely bonkers. He also cursed me with a plethora of Egyptian gods and said he'd kill and curse my non-existent children." Kaiba said. He didn't know anything about the Pharaoh or the Millennium items.

Joey looked closer at Yami. "Oh yeah, this isn't Yugi, this is Yami, the other Yugi. You see there are actually two Yugi's. The regular one and this one, who is actually Yugi's body being possessed by the spirit of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh that came from the Millennium Puzzle after Yugi solved it. Only one soul can be in control of the body at once so the other one is in the Puzzle. And if the Puzzle is missing, so is Yugi's soul." Joey explained.

Kaiba stared blankly at Joey. "When you talk like that I can almost imagine that you aren't a complete Neanderthal, Wheeler. Except that what you said makes no sense what-so-ever. You actually expect me to believe that bull?"

"Your brain is too tiny to understand it," Joey spat back.

Téa had to hold Joey back again so he wouldn't get into a fist fight with Kaiba. "What's really important right now is finding the Puzzle and getting it back, guys." She looked at Yami, who had fallen silent and was staring blankly at nothing. "Where did you last have it, Yami? Do you know what happened to it?"

Yami didn't reply at first. "Behind the school. They threw it into the bushes behind the school, I could not find it. Yugi, I need Yugi back."

"Okay then, we need to go to school and look for it." Téa, Joey, and Tristan all headed for the door. Yami made to follow them. "You stay here, Yami, you're hurt and need to rest." Téa said to him.

"I want to come too," Mokuba said, following after them.

"And why would you want to go with them, Mokuba?" Kaiba would kill them if something happened to his brother. He didn't really trust Mokuba going behind the school after what had happened to Yami.

"Let him come, Moneybags, he might actually be helpful, unlike you." Joey had forgotten that it was Kaiba that had helped Yami and brought him to his house. Or he just didn't know and assumed that it had been Mokuba.

Kaiba let the insult go and just gave Joey the finger before he went out the door with the others. There was no reason to let them think that he had a soft spot and had helped out their friend. He sat down in the chair again.

"So you're an ancient Egyptian pharaoh?" He didn't believe it; he was just bored and wanted to start a conversation.

* * *

About an hour later everyone came back. They had found the Puzzle. In fact, Mokuba had found it. The only problem was that when it had landed it had fallen partially apart. Mokuba set the pieces on Yami's bed. "We found it, sorry that it's not in one piece."

Yami began to put it back together. He had never actually had to put it together and even with his gaming skills it wasn't easy. He could see why it had taken Yugi eight years to complete it.

"Now to go pay back those bastards that hurt you." Joey cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, can't I join in the fun?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, though I could probably take all three of them at once." Knowing Joey he probably could.

Yami looked up from the Puzzle. "Just do not, you know…"

"Kill them? No, I won't do's that, but I will give them a beating they won't forget."

"I actually meant rape them. No one deserves that." He fit a piece into the Puzzle.

"I wouldn't do that, no need to add sexual assault to my crime record. Plus, geeze, you have to be pretty sick to wanna rape someone." He went out the door with Tristan.

"I hate to leave you alone with Kaiba, but I have to go to work, Yami. See you later." Téa waved and left.

Only Yami and the two Kaiba's were left in the room now. Yami ignored them and worked on the Puzzle. The brothers left to go do other things. It took Yami all day to complete the Puzzle. When the final piece fit into place he lay down, placed both hands on either side of the Puzzle and went inside.

He found Yugi in one of the far corners of the Puzzle, shaking and looking petrified. "So was this what it was like to be stuck in here for 5000 years? What happened?"

Yami told him all that had happened while he was gone. Yugi listened quietly then replied, "Are you really okay? You haven't cried yet, have you?"

"Why do I need to do that? I am fine…" his voice broke on the last word. He was not fine. He broke down, letting himself cry now. He had been kidding himself that he was okay. He really wasn't.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Yugi wrapped his supposedly stronger self up in a hug.

After a long while Yami had no more tears to shed and stopped. "Thank you, Yugi, I needed that."

"I'm always here when you need me," Yugi smiled sweetly. "Now I think I'll go back out to the real world. I've been missing it. You stay here and rest."

"Wait, cannot you stay here, with me?" Yami was feeling suddenly clingy and didn't want to be left alone.

"If we both stay in here our body will be comatose and someone might think we're dead."

"I do not care. I do not want to be alone right now, too many bad memories. I need a friend right now."

"Well, I'm here for you." Yugi stayed in the Puzzle with his friend.

**The End**


End file.
